


Lost on the Bionis Crotch

by Dungeon



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dungeon/pseuds/Dungeon
Summary: On the way to rescue Juju in Colony 6, Shulk, Reyn and Sharla accidentally get lost on the Bionis Crotch.  The flowers that fill the area have a strange effect on the trio.  Perhaps this is exactly what Sharla and the boys need after dealing with so much personal tragedy.
Relationships: Sharla/Reyn/Shulk
Kudos: 23





	Lost on the Bionis Crotch

**Author's Note:**

> I find that Sharla is a shockingly unpopular character. Many consider her the worst character in the game and she isn't even considered when people argue about "best-girl." There isn't even that much fan art of her. I find this shocking considering how beautiful her character design is, and the kind of outfits she wears. She goes through some rough crap in this game and deserves some loving, particularly from two beautiful and willing virgin boys.

“Um is this really the way to Colony 6?” Shulk asked the group as they walked through a meadow of strange red flowers. 

Sharla had been distracted and had figured the two boys from Colony 9 knew where they were going. She was so worried about Juju, Gadolt and everyone she knew back in Colony 6 that she could not really focus on the tasks at hand. So, she had been simply following the two boys as they traveled along the Bonis Leg. Colony 6 was around the Bionis Hip, a well-known fact, there was no way they could have gotten lost, right?

When Shulk spoke up Sharla awoke from her reverie and finally looked around. Like much of the lower Bionis the area was beautiful, the sky and sea shimmered in the distance while they could see sword valley reaching high above them. The area was mostly grasslands and interconnected caves. However, this place was filled with strange looking red flowers with long petals. The smell was intense and everywhere. A strange shiver ran down her body as she inhaled the aroma.

“Hmm no we must have gotten turned around somewhere,” Sharla explained looking around. “I don’t know this place at all.” The medic knew that she should insist that they turn around and find the path to Colony 6 again, but she was just so hot and tired! She fanned herself as she felt the sun’s rays on her skin. Ugh she was sweating like crazy in this weather. She idly grabbed the V-neck of her shirt and fanned herself with it. When she did, she noticed that Reyn, the cute tall one, look down at her chest. Her motion was almost giving him a show of her breasts, at least that is what a boy his age would think. Sharla could not help but smile at that. She found herself winking at him. This caused Reyn’s face to take the same shade of his hair and he quickly turned his gaze.

“W-well we should head back the way we came and find the real path to Colony 6,” Reyn said, doing his best to not sound flustered. “We gotta save Juju.”

Sharla could not help but agree. However, at this exact moment she did not feel the intense need to rescue her brother that had troubled her the whole way here. Something about this place was just really relaxing. She took another deep breath and sighed. 

“Yeah, but it’s just so hot and I’m sure we are all tired,” Sharla found herself saying as she removed her long gloves and vest. She then placed her rifle against a tree. “Let’s take a few minutes to relax and regain our strength.”

“Wait what?” Reyn asked, slightly dumbfounded. The large boy stomped up to Sharla, clearly upset. “Juju could get eaten by that faced Mechon any second, and you want to take a second to rest!?” His eyes widened as Sharla ignored him and removed her long boots, exposing her long legs and feet. His blush intensified.

“Hold on Reyn,” Shulk said in a calming voice. The blond boy holding his chin in thought. “We are all tired and hot and rushing off at full speed will just mean we will get there exhausted. Not to mention we don’t currently have a way to fighting this faced mechon.”

Reyn blinked at his friend. “But!”

“Sharla is a medic, we should trust her intuition,” Shulk said calmly, obviously the more mature of the two boys. “At the very least we can take ten minutes to relax in the shade and get something to drink.” 

Sharla smiled at Shulk. He had been exactly right, even though that was not her original reasoning for the rest. She produced a large canteen and unscrewed the lid. She brought it to her lips and took a long drink. She was just so thirsty and hot! She lifted the canteen high and swallowed several gulps of water. Carelessly she let a bit of the cool water escape her mouth and slide down her chin, neck and over her chest. She could not help but sigh as she felt the liquid slid down her body, soaking into her loose shirt and slithering down her cleavage. She then threw the canteen to Reyn who caught it with a dumbfounded look on his face. He was blushing bright red and his eyes were wide. It seems she had unintentionally put on a show for these boys. Turning to Shulk she saw that he had a similar expression, though slightly less obvious.

“C’mon, drink up you two,” Sharla said with a devious smile and licked her lips slowly. The medic was not sure why she enjoyed toying with these boys so much. She supposed growing up with the immature Juju and the overly stern Gadolt had led her to never see boys who thought she was attractive. She had always been too busy making a living and taking care of her family to really have time to flirt with boys.

And these boys were cute too! Reyn was tall and simply rippling with muscles. Sharla could not help but imagine him without a shirt on, sliding her flingers over his chiseled abdomen. Shulk was soft and pretty, almost like a girl. He certainly was the most beautiful boy Sharla had ever met. She took a minute to really get a good look at the boys as they drank from her canteen. She did not miss the looks they were giving her as well. 

“It’s just so hot today,” Sharla said as she grabbed her sweaty shirt and pulled it up and off. She dropped it by her other clothes, letting the boys see her almost completely exposed chest. Sharla was proud of her breasts, they had always grabbed the attention of the men in her life, no matter how old. She made sure to sway them back and forth as she stretched her arms above her head, her breasts pressing against the tight fabric of her bra. As expected, both boys froze to look at her, she could almost see their eyes following the movement of her chest.

What was with her today? Had the stress of everything caused her to lose her mind? Whatever the reason she found she did not quite care, she was simply having too much fun. 

Shulk handed the canteen back to Sharla after quenching his own thirst. The metal container had very little left in it. With a shrug, Sharla poured the rest down her chest. She shivered with the sensation of the water on her overheated body. It really felt amazing. She took another deep breath and sighed. She looked over at Reyn and Shulk who said nothing but could not stop staring at her wet body. She could see bulges growing between their legs and she bit the lower right side of her lip as she thought about their hardening members. They were so turned on by her right now and it gave her a strange feeling of power she had never felt before. She had not realized it until just this second but she was turned on as well. Her nipples were hard and were poking through her bra, obvious to everyone there. 

Reaching up she grabbed her right breast and started to rub her nipple through the fabric. Slowly she licked her lips as she looked back and forth between the boys. She let out a long breath.

“Sh-sharla,” Shulk said slowly, the boy obviously confused. “What are-“

“You boys ever been with a woman before?” Sharla cut them off. “Or even been close to one?”

Both boys looked away slightly, blushing for a new reason. Sharla found herself giggling with joy. “Curious as to the feel of a woman’s breast?” she asked as she reached behind her and unfastened her bra. It fell to her feet, exposing her generous breasts, nipples completely erect, her cinnamon colored skin, shimmering with sweat in the sun. 

“Well that’s…” Reyn muttered, completely embarrassed but eyes transfixed.

“I’m not sure that…” Shulk said softly at the same time, his eyes darting back and forth between her breasts and the path back to the colony. 

“I really don’t mind,” Sharla smiled as she walked up closer to the boys, heading to Reyn first. “Fighting mechon is incredibly dangerous. The least I can do is give you a something fun before we risk our lives.”

She looked into Reyn’s eyes. The tall muscular boy looked back with uneasiness filing his eyes. Despite his often child-like attitude, Reyn was a responsible person. He obviously respected Sharla and thus was conflicted with her sudden shift in attitude. Sharla had no idea what she was doing herself, but something about this place just made her want to seize this moment. 

“It’s alright Reyn,” she said with a smile as she gently grabbed his hand and led it to her chest. His hand was huge! It was almost big enough to grab her whole breast at once. Despite his rough and muscular frame, his hand was gentle as it wrapped around her breast and squeezed it. His other hand came to the opposite breast without needing encouragement. Together they gently squeezed and massaged her chest lovingly, almost worshipping her flesh. 

Sharla squealed with delight inside of her mind. She had never been touched like this before, it was like a dream to have this beautiful boy caress her. It also felt incredible, it did not make any sense but for whatever reason her breasts were very sensitive at this moment. She groaned slightly in pleasure and nodded to Reyn, encouraging his hands to do more. When his fingers found her nipples, she could not hold back a soft moan from her lips. Her hips were swaying back and forth and she could feel herself grow more aroused with each passing moment.

Her hand moved up and grabbed Reyn’s package between his legs. He was hard and massive under his baggy pants and Sharla was shocked by how it felt. Gently she stroked it up and down with her palm and fingers. 

“Sharla?” Reyn asked softly with a shocked groan of pleasure. 

Sharla looked up at Reyn, her eyes big and innocent with a hit of mischief in them. “It’s only fair right?” Reyn seemed to melt under her attentions and she smiled as she unzipped his pants and reached inside for his member. 

“Sharla I-“ Reyn said with an almost panicked voice as she grabbed his dick and pulled it from his pants.

Sharla was a medic and had seen her share of naked men in the past. But that was always in a medical situation, lives were on the line or at least physical health. She had never touched a man in such a sexual way before and it felt incredible! His dick was hot and hard and massive and it was all because of her. Honestly it was weird to think of her stroking his dick like this but at the moment she did not care. She wanted more.

The darker skinned woman dropped to her knees, escaping Reyn’s shocked hands. This brought her face to his member, which seemed to pulse with desire for her. Her hand stroked the shaft up and down and Reyn groaned and twisted with the sensation. She felt her own privates’ pulse with desire, she must have been soaking wet under her shorts right now. Her small hand slid up and down the thick rod of meat, lovingly caressing it, moving on pure instinct. 

She found herself moving closer and closer as her hand pleasured him. Her breathing was growing hotter as she smelled his manhood. Unable to hold herself back she brought her lips to his member and slid it inside of her mouth. Rocking her head back and forth she started to caress the massive meat rod with her lips and tongue. He tasted sweaty but at the same time she could not get enough of it. Her head started moving faster as she loudly slurped on his dick. 

“Oh god, Sharla!” Reyn groaned in pleasure as his hand moved to her head, gently caressing her dark hair and encouraging her to do more. His hips started moving back and forth, his dick sliding deeper down her throat with each thrust. Suddenly she withdrew and her hand returned to his member, now covered with her saliva. She looked up at him and licked the tip. His face was twisted in pleasure and his body seemed to shiver. 

“Feeling good, Reyn?” she asked in a cheery, and causal tone, like she had just passed him on the streets. “I know you can keep going right?”

Reyn said nothing but blushed and turned away slightly. The bashful boy was so cute!

“What in Bionis has gotten into you?” Shulk asked as he moved up to the pair. His face was blushed and his eyes looked at them with a mix of worry, and interest. Sharla saw that he was just as turned on as Reyn was and she felt bad for him. 

“It’s okay, Shulk,” Sharla said as she continued to stroke Reyn. “We are just relaxing in the sun; you should join us.” She then reached up and unzipped Shulk’s baggy shorts. He gave a gasp in shock but did not move away as she reached inside and withdrew his dick. He did not have the impressive mass of Reyn but it suited the pretty boy just fine. With her left hand holding him, she started to stroke both boys in tandem. 

She then moved in for a taste of Shulk’s dick. Without the immense girth that the larger boy possessed, Sharla was able to do more to caress Shulk. Her lips ran up and down the length of the boy, her tongue curling around the tip of his member before sliding up the lower side of the shaft. Shulk moaned quite loudly as he was assaulted by pleasure. Sharla slurped and hummed as she sucked on his dick, her head sliding back and forth, her large breasts swaying. Her naked skin glistened in the sunlight as she took a breath and moved back to Reyn’s dick and sucked it down her mouth. 

She could feel her goggles shake around her neck as her movements grew more and more energetic. She kissed and licked the tip of one member before going deep with the other. She closed her eyes and got lost in the moment as she blew both of these boys at the same time. She had never done something like this before, much less with two at once. And yet she was in heaven, these two cute boys were putty in her hands.

“Sharla….I c-can’t!” Shulk cried as she grabbed her head with both of his hands and thrust his member deep into her mouth. His back arched and he cried out in pleasure. Sharla could feel his member grow suddenly hot and bulge in her mouth. She was unable to move with her head held like this so she did her best to ready herself. His member burst forth with waves of hot semen that quickly filled her mouth. He gulped it down as quickly as she could, doing her best to avoid choking on the substance. Her eyes burst open and she looked up at Shulk, the beautiful boy’s face was scrunched up awkwardly as he climaxed in her mouth. She loved that vulnerable look on his face and slurped up all of his semen as a thanks for the view. His member seemed to deflate a second later, but Sharla made sure to lick the shrinking appendage all over to make sure it was clean. Shulk shuddered and moaned as he nearly fell over.

Sharla swallowed the rest of his cum before moving on to Reyn. With Shulk ‘defeated’ she could focus more on the tanky boy. He grabbed his thighs before taking his dick deep into her throat. Both of his hands gently grabbed the side of her head as he encouraged her movements, his hips rocking back and forth with her. Subtlety and technique seemed to be lost on the massive meaty boy so she simply slurped and sucked and moved her head as fast as she could manage. 

“Sharla, it’s incredible!” Reyn cried, his bashfulness seemingly gone for the moment as he reveled in the oral sex. He called out in pleasure but it sounded more like a battle cry. “Ooooooooooooh!”

His body went stiff and his member exploded forth semen like a fire hose. The white liquid filled Sharla’s awaiting mouth faster than she could possibly expect. His cum then erupted from her lips, splashing over her face. Unable to breathe, Sharla pulled back with a cough as more semen shot from his member covering her breasts and neck. She fell to the flower covered ground and breathed heavily, overcome with the intensity of his climax.

Reyn bent over and held his knees. He wobbled as he did his best not to fall over. 

Shulk was slowly regaining his own composure, his member starting to stand up straight again. Sharla blushed and smiled at Shulk, happy that the boys would not be defeated so quickly. 

Sharla wiped herself clean with some more water from another canteen and a handkerchief she kept with her. Satisfied that she was no longer covered in semen, she stood up straight and unzipped her shorts, pulling them, and the panties underneath, down her legs. She was completely naked, save for her dangling goggles, and she felt the wetness around her crotch. She was so turned on it almost hurt.

The medic was a sight in the sun this day. Her tan skin shined in the light, showing off every curve of her body. Her dark hair framed her face as it fell round her shoulders. Violet eyes gleamed beautifully with lust. Her breasts and thighs were round and still retained the perkiness of youth. Her privates were shaved and she slid her fingers down them lovingly. She had expected to marry Gadolt soon, so she had prepared her body for it. He was most likely dead now, but that would not stop her from enjoying herself with these boys. 

Sharla pouted as she looked at Shulk. “I’m not going to be the only naked one, right?” she asked. 

Shulk blinked at her words and blushed again. He quickly and awkwardly started to remove his jacket, shorts and other clothing. He certainly was not making a show of it, but that did not mean Sharla did not enjoy the scene. His cute awkwardness was sort of his appeal. 

She beckoned to him as he finished and she sat with her back against the tree. She spread her legs wide for him to get a view, her right hand spreading apart the lips of her vagina showing the pinkness of her pussy. “You do know it is your turn, right?” she asked. 

The blond boy nodded and moved low so his head was level with her hips. “So, this is a woman’s most private place,” he said with an almost analytical tone. 

“Ever seen one?” Sharla asked as she felt her face heat up with a blush. She lifted her hips slightly so he could get a better view. 

“No,” Shulk said simply. “I thought that maybe one day…” his eyes took on a distant cast as he obviously thought back to something. Sharla could see his hands turn into fists and his face grow hard. Something was making him angry. She could not have that. Gently she cupped his cheek with her soft hand.

“Shulk, don’t think about it, just relax,” she said in a soft, supportive voice. “I am here for you.” Sharla had no idea what sort of pain Shulk was bearing but he had obviously lost someone close to him, much like she had. This was the best solution for both of them… right?

Shulk blushed at the tender and intimate touch. Somehow it was more personal than everything they had done so far. He smiled at her and then lowered his face to her privates. Gently, and cautiously he started to kiss and lick her pussy, he obviously had no idea what he was doing. 

Sharla took a deep breath and sighed at the sensation. It was nice, if not the incredibly powerful and passionate sensation she wanted at the moment. Shulk continued to struggle with the task, licking, kissing, sucking at random. The medic tried to keep her disappointment from her face. It was not as if she could expect the best thing ever from a boy who had never even seen a clitoris before. 

Shulk looked up at her and furrowed his brow. It was suddenly apparent to him that he was doing a poor job. But without warning his eyes suddenly started to shimmer with a pale blue light. He gasped softly in shock and blinked, the strange light fading from his eyes. He quickly sat up and grabbed Sharla’s arm.

“Wait, what? Shulk what are you-?” she cried in confusion as he pulled her into a sudden embrace. Now she was leaning against his back instead of the tree, her body in his arms. She blushed furiously as she lost control of the situation. She could not deny that this felt nice but she had no idea what he was doing. 

Shulk’s left hand slid around her breast and started to massage it while his right moved to her privates. His fingers instantly found her clitoris and started to stimulate it. Sharla gasped with the sudden spike of pleasure and shivered. She turned her head to the side and looked up at Shulk, who once again had shining eyes. Was he using his power to see into the future? Sharla’s face felt like it was on fire as he blushed even harder. 

Shulk’s fingers entered her privates and he started to make love to her with his hand. He rubbed her clitoris with each stroke, his fingers sliding deep into her wet womanhood. She groaned in pleasure. Her back twisted and her hips shifted back and forth as a pleasurable sensation seeped into her entire body. “Uuuuuh, how did you suddenly get so good?” she asked through a moan. His lips slid down her neck and he started to kiss her, just below her right ear. On instinct she moved her head to give him room. Pleasure seemed to pulse from that strange spot he found on her neck and she could not hold back a shiver. How did he know about that spot? She did not even know she liked it there. She lifted her arm over her head and caressed the back of Shulk’s head and neck, doing her best to encourage him.

He continued to finger her deeply, her privates getting wetter and wetter with each movement. Her breathing grew hotter as the sensations intensified around her body. Suddenly, Shulk’s fingers sped up tremendously. Her privates gushed and squished with the movements and Sharla’s back arched. This was all too much too fast! It felt too good to fight and her body suddenly started moving on its own. Her hands gripped the ground as she cried out in pleasure. Each of her breaths was a moan, each one more desperate and intense than the last. Finally, her hips bucked up and lifted from the ground. Her pussy gushing forth with a stream of her juices as her body had a sudden and intense orgasm. A moment later she fell against Shulk’s back. She could not help but look up at him in shock and amazement. “H-how did you do that?” she found herself asking. Shulk smiled down at her, a proud look in his eyes. He suddenly looked so handsome then, not just a beautiful boy. 

“I hope that I returned the favor well enough,” Shulk said with a humble tone. “You were incredible earlier and I just wanted to make sure that you felt the same.”

“Oh well,” Sharla said, suddenly flustered. When did things get so sweet between them? Were they not just being led by lust right now? “Don’t worry about that, it felt amazing.”

Shulk’s smile was wide and honestly, and Sharla could again see the cute boy in his eyes. She found that she liked both sides of him. 

“Can I get a turn?” came Reyn’s voice. 

The cuddling lovers turned to see Reyn standing a few feet away, also completely naked and his massive member hard and erect once again. Sharla’s hunger quickly reawakened as she saw the boy’s powerful dick. She crawled out of Shulk’s tender embrace and presented her ass to Reyn, while on her hands and knees. “Will this do, big guy?” she asked while trying to sound as erotic as possible. She turned her head to look at him. His eyes were locked on her plump ass but she made sure to use her fingers to spread her pussy wide between her legs, drawing his gaze. 

His powerful and gentle hands slid around her presented bottom and she shivered with the sensation. Every touch just felt so good, and she couldn’t deny the excitement she was feeling. His hands slid up and down her hips and back caressing her sweat slick skin. However, Reyn hesitated in doing more. Sharla looked over her shoulder at him, confused and concerned as to why he was not simply ravishing her.

“Sharla, are you sure?” Reyn asked softly. “Everything else we can just laugh off as having fun, but this is something more…I dunno… a bigger deal, right?”

Sharla could see the conflict in the big man’s eyes. They were full of lust and desire but they also held a sliver of concern. This did cause her to hesitate. Why was she giving up her virginity to this boy she had known for only a few days? Had the stress of losing her home and brother and Gadolt caused her to lose all sense of reason? Or did she just want someone to comfort her? 

She took a deep breath, smelling the strange red flowers that lay only a few feet away from her. “Yes,” she said an instant later, not letting her brain consider the repercussions of such a choice. 

His massive member pushed into her then. It seemed Reyn was only barely holding on to his own self-control. Her privates spread wide as he filled her. Sharla groaned with the unexpected sensation. “F-fuck!” she cursed. Her hymen ripped as he pushed forward and she ignored the sudden pain. She could not believe his size as he filled her completely. Her breathing grew unsteady and her body shivered with a mix of pain, fear and anticipation as he finally reached the end. 

Not waiting for her partner, Sharla started to move her hips. Her fingers gripped the grass before her and she thrust her hips and bottom at Reyn. He felt her ass slap against him with each thrust, her skin rippling with the force of the impact. Her breathing grew harder as she felt the sensation inside of her fill her body. Reaching from her crotch, up to her shoulders and neck to every part of her body, she tingled with pleasure. Sharla moaned softly. Shulk’s touches had been a prelude to this much deeper and raw pleasure. 

Reyn seemed to awaken from a dreamlike state when she moaned, his hands grabbing her hips solidly. He then started to thrust himself. The force of his movements was much more intense than Sharla’s own steady ones. He seemed to push deeper into her, the force of his hips against her bottom a much more intense impact that caused a smacking sound. 

“Uuuuh!” came a much more forceful moan as her neck and back arched slightly as a fresh wave of pleasure filled her. When she looked up, she saw Shulk standing only a foot away, blushing and looking left out. She smiled her dark blushing face up at him. “C-c’mon join us, S-Shulk!” his name came out with a moan as a powerful thrust slid into her pussy. 

Sharla hungrily wrapped her lips around Shulk’s dick after he stepped forward. She slurped and moaned, her blow job much more frantic and erratic than before. It was actually incredibly difficult to focus on it while Reyn savaged her pussy with her intense thrusts. Shulk groaned with pleasure anyway and gripped her head, thrusting himself into her mouth like a second pussy. Sharla rocked between the two dicks, lustfully squeezing and suckling and licking. 

“Ugh Sharla, your pussy feels so good!” Reyn groaned as thrusts started to gain in speed. 

Sharla blushed heavier with the strange compliment. She slid her mouth from Shulk’s member so she could turn to look behind her. Reyn’s large form shimmered in the sun, his muscles rippling, a look of pure pleasure filled his face. It was actually rather cute looking. She clamped down on his dick harder as he thrust and he let out a soft groan of pleasure. His back arched slightly. 

She moaned deeply with a force of need behind it. She could feel herself reaching her limits. Quickly she turned back to Shulk’s member and ravenously filled her mouth with it again. She wanted both of these boys to cum inside of her at the same time. Shulk moaned softly. Sharla’s tongue slid around the tip while her lips massaged his shaft. Her moans rose in pitch as she felt her body start to climax.

Reyn all but roared with one final thrust filling her with his massive dick. He then erupted with semen, pouring the hot liquid deep into her body, filling her womb. The force of the thrust, pushed Sharla farther, pushing Shulk’s dick almost into the throat. This was followed by Shulk’s climax which filled her mouth with another wave of hot semen. She felt her body seem to triple in temperature as she shivered. She had an orgasm that very second, both sides of her filled with semen which threatened to drip out of her there was so much.

The three collapsed to the ground a moment later. They all breathed hard, drained by the sheer passion of it all. Sharla swallowed down the cum in her mouth and sighed. She looked over at Shulk who lay before her and her violet eyes shimmering. 

“Wh-what?” Shulk stammered as Sharla crawled over top of him. His face was a deep shade of red; his blue eyes filled with confusion.

Sharla smiled down at him and gently touched his cheek. “I assume you want a turn too, right?” she asked as she rubbed her naked body against his form. Her breasts squeezed against his chest and his member quickly perked up. “You want to lose your virginity?” she whispered in a sultry voice. Shulk’s eyes wavered, completely aroused but intimidated by her forwardness. She smiled as she rubbed herself against his shaft. “Don’t you want to know the feel of a pussy too?” She asked with a mock innocence. 

With an animalistic instinct Shulk thrust his dick into her wet pussy. She gave a squeak of joy and pleasure. His hands grabbed her ass and squeezed the cheeks as he started to thrust up into her. She moaned with joy as she rode him, rocking her hips up and down like she was riding a motorcycle. “Uhnnn so good!” she cried. She sat up straight while atop him, her breasts bouncing up and down with each thrust. Her free hands grabbed her swaying flesh and squeezed her nipples, losing herself in the pleasure. 

Something about Shulk’s twisting and moaning under her, filled Sharla with joy. She felt a strange power over him as they pleasured each other. Something that could only be achieved with a level of trust and understanding that sex provided. “Does my pussy feel that good?” she asked, her passion and pleasure allowing her to ignore any sense of humility.

“Y-yeah!” Shulk all but cried as his thrusts grew more frantic.

Reyn appeared to her side a moment later, his dick almost perfectly at face level for her as she rode Shulk. “Ooh just what I needed,” Sharla purred as she lovingly grabbed the length of flesh and kissed the tip of his dick. Her lips massaged the head of his dick rapidly, her hand working the shaft. Her tongue lovingly caressing the very tip of the member inside of her mouth. She made sucking and slurping sounds as she worked, drool dripping down her chin.

“God Sharla,” Reyn said breathily as she eagerly sucked him off without any sort of prompting on his part. “I had no idea you were like this.”

“Just another slut from Colony 6,” she said with a wink up and him as she pushed his dick between her lips again. She of course had been a virgin an hour ago so she was speaking non-sense. But she felt that talking dirty like that would encourage these boys more. She moaned and made yummy noises as she continued to suck him off. 

Shulk cried out and grabbed Sharla’s hips, thrusting hard and fast. It was so sudden that Sharla was not prepared for it. She moaned through her mouthful as Shulk climaxed inside of her. The second wave of semen flooded her insides. She arched her back and shivered as she climaxed with him, her eyes rolling up in her head.

Reyn pulled his member from her mouth as Sharla recovered from her unexpected orgasm. She was thankful for that and took a moment to breathe. How many orgasms was that now? Three? 

She looked over at Reyn, looking up into his eyes. “One more time?” she asked with a pleading look. “Please.”

Sharla dismounted Shulk before laying down in the grass, the red flowers fanning out around her. She spread her legs wide, bending her knees and giving Reyn a full view of her pussy. Reyn eagerly moved over her, shading her body from the sun. Sharla smiled up at him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He really did look a lot like Gadolt, not that she was going to say that to him now. 

He pushed his member into her awaiting privates and she squealed with joy once again. “Can’t get enough of you boys,” she said breathily. Reyn looked deep into her eyes just then and without warning they locked their lips together in a deep and passionate kiss. Somehow this was something that was even more intimate than all of the sex. Sharla lost herself in the kiss, the pleasure of his thrusts seemingly magnified by it. She wrapped her legs around his hips encouraging him to press on harder, and he accommodated her. Their lips and tongues locked in an embrace that seemed to mimic their sex. Her breathes were replaced boy high pitched and rapid moans of pleasure. Her large breasts pressed against his hard chest and that shot pleasure through her body for some reason. Nothing made sense anymore and she did not care.

Out of breath, Sharla broke off the kiss and gulped in the fresh air around her. However, she simply let out wheezing moans, as Reyn’s hips continued to thrust deeply inside of her. 

She saw Shulk a second later, looking thoughtful, obviously trying to find a way to involve himself again. Sharla grinned and looked at Reyn. “I have an idea, lets flip around.”

Reyn nodded and the pair of soldiers easily rolled so that Reyn’s back was to the ground and Sharla was mounted on top of him. She turned to look behind her so she could see Shulk and then lowered her chest to Reyn. She lifted her hands to each of her ass cheeks and spread them wide. “Shulk, it is only fair if you get to take my virginity on this side, right?” she asked in a friendly tone.

Shulk’s eyes widened with shock but that did not stop his legs from coming forward. He took Sharla’s ass from her grip and lowered his dick towards her. Sharla giggled, happy she would provide such joy to both of these boys. Still, was she really going to go for anal sex and double penetration for the first time right here? Maybe this wasn’t-

“UUuuuuuuhhh!!” Sharla’s body arched sharply with a bellowing moan as Shulk entered her. She felt both dicks fill her up completely, it felt so full and tight and intense. Her body seemed to vibrate with the potential pleasure surrounding her. Her eyes were wide and in complete shock. This was so much more than she had anticipated.

And that’s when the boys started to move at once.

“Oh god!” she cried as the pleasure caused her to orgasm almost instantly. She let out a high-pitched moan. Their movements did not stop however and Sharla was quickly brought to the heights of pleasure again. She nearly screamed in pleasure, her tongue rolling out of her mouth and droll sliding down her chin. The sensation was impossible to describe. Shulk’s dick in her ass, while awkward and uncomfortable, somehow enhanced the sensation of Reyn fucking her pussy. 

She almost gasped at herself, when did her thoughts become so vulgar? But the sensations were just too much and she lost all control of her body. The hard forms of Reyn and Shulk were pressed against her. Sharla’s hips felt like they were in a grinder, both boys thrusting into her. Shulk’s hands grabbed her hips and squeezed her bottom. Reyn’s face was pressed up against Sharla’s breasts, his hands squeezing them and his mouth sucking on them. 

Sharla had never felt so full, it was just so overwhelming. Her back arched even further as she climaxed again, but the boys would not slow down. “Its too much!” she cried between her frantic breaths for air. Moments after her last climax she felt another orgasm build and explode inside of her. “AAaaahhh!” she cried. “C-can’t s-s-stop cummmmmmming!!!” 

Her body started to convulse as she experienced a strange chain of orgasms, one flowing into the next. Her eyes rolled up to the back of her head and she lost all control of her body, including her face which spasmed with pleasure. 

“Here I go!” Reyn cried as his thrusts suddenly increased in speed and force.

“Me too!” Shulk responded, upping his pace as well. 

The members of both boys grew and bulged inside of Sharla and then erupted with their seed. Hot, young semen flooded her on both sides, her pussy and ass instantly overflowing. Sharla’s cries ended and she opened her mouth wide for a silent scream of ecstasy. Her mind simply went blank as her body and mind could no longer comprehend the pleasure. 

When her mind cleared, Sharla was laying on her side amongst the flowers. He could hear both boys gasping and breathing for air in exhaustion. She tried to move and look around but her body just shivered and twitched in the aftermath of their sex. It has just been too much; she couldn’t even stay awake.

When Sharla awoke it was raining gently. The cool water felt amazing on her overheated and sweaty body. Slowly she sat up and shook her head. What the hell had happened to her? Did she really just have all of that sex or was it just a stress induced fever dream? She looked down at her naked body, the rain sliding down her breasts and hips. Thinking back to before, she found herself grabbing her breast and caressing it softly, echoes of the pleasure pulsed through her body. It HAD happened... but why?

She looked down at the red flowers all around her, and remembered a story someone had told her once. The Bionis Crotch was an area where lots of animals and monsters went to mate. It figured it would be near Colony 6, but she had never had any reason to see the place for herself. 

Sharla, as a student of medicine, came to the hypothesis that the mating behaviors of these creatures, and Homs it seemed, might have something to do with all of these flowers. Did their pollen act as a powerful aphrodisiac? She certainly did not currently feel the intense arousal she had earlier. Was that because of the rain?

She quickly gathered her things and dressed. The boys still seemed to be asleep despite the rain. She smiled at them, they looked as cute as ever, all wet and naked and laying in a field of flowers. With a smirk, Sharla started to gather some of the flowers and placed them in a container. The medic in her wanted to know if she had guessed right about htem. She might even be able to make an ether bullet with its effects. She blushed with a mischievous grin. 

She loaded a cure bullet into her ether rifle and aimed it at Reyn. With a pull of the trigger, a blue mist flew over the large young man and he woke up with a start. 

“Shulk get down!” he cried reaching for his weapon, which was nowhere to be found. He looked around in a panic before seeing Sharla, and he visibly calmed. “Man, that was a crazy dream…” he muttered a second before he realized he was naked. His whole body seemed to flush red as he looked at Sharla, who seemed to be appreciating the sight. He covered himself and quickly dove for his clothes which were in a pile.

He quickly dressed and turned around, only to feel Sharla’s lips pressed against his. He blushed again and started to kiss her back. “S-sharla, what happened?” he asked eventually, as Sharla pressed against him. “My head is all fuzzy, can’t remember what happened after we got to this place.”

“The flowers here are poisonous,” she lied. “Caused us to pass out, luckily the rain seemed to help us recover.” 

Reyn raised his eyebrow in confusion. “W-wait then did none of that-“

Sharla pressed a finger to his lips. “Let’s not worry about it right now,” she said with a smile. “I promise to explain everything later but we don’t have the time right now.”

“Um…sure,” Reyn said, obviously uncertain about what exactly happened. 

“I’ll make sure to give you every detail,” she whispered to him, her finger sliding down his chest, flirtatiously. Sharla winked at him. “C’mon, wake him up. We need to get to Colony 6!” The medic then turned and started heading back to the main road, rifle over her shoulder. She felt more confident now and put a swivel in her step, swaying her hips because she knew Reyn was still looking at her. Despite the worries growing in her mind again, Sharla could not help but smile at the thought of explaining things to Reyn, perhaps tomorrow night?


End file.
